


A Fan's Accident

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [76]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	A Fan's Accident

You were standing in the crowd with your friend, and Ashton had just finished his speech leading into the song Rejects. You screamed the lyrics along with the crowd and you were amazed that you were so close. Then the guys went from playing the song, to vamping. They were choosing who was going to go up on stage and play Michael’s guitar. Everyone around you was screaming to be picked, and you were no exception. You jumped up and down and yelled, and then you looked towards your friend. She wasn’t as big of a fan as you and she wanted you to get picked. She crouched down, hugged your legs, and lifted you up. You waved your arms, and somehow, you caught Calum’s eye. He nudged Luke, and they brought you up on stage.

When you got onstage Michael took off his guitar and helped you to put it on. You still couldn’t believe this was happening. They asked you to play something, so you played part of Michael’s solo from She’s Kinda Hot. They were stunned that you knew it, and watched intently as you played. Without any warning, one of the pyrotechnics malfunctioned, shot up, and hit your legs. You screamed and Michael sprung forward and held onto you so that you wouldn’t fall down. Luke ran towards you and took the guitar off so that you wouldn’t have the weight of it on you. As soon as he took it from you, you collapsed onto the floor. Calum was fanned you as Michael and Ashton carried you over to the medical crew. 

You legs had just been through a fire, and it hurt like hell. The guys had to leave you with the medics so that they could finish the show, but they were worried the entire time. While they played, you were rushed to the nearest hospital, your friend had called your family so that they could meet you there. 

You woke up an hour and a half later in a hospital room, both of your legs were bandaged. Your friend was sitting next to your bed and smiled, “hey, you’re up!” You tried to make light of the situation, “Did you see me on stage with them? I was on fire.” Your friend laughed quietly and told you that your family was caught in traffic, but would hopefully see you soon. She then whispered, “I’m going to tell you something, and you can’t freak out” you nodded, “5sos is outside your room, and they’re going to come in here as soon as I tell them you’re awake.” Your eyes went wide and you tried to smooth out your hair, your friend helped your to clean up your makeup so that you didn’t look like a tired raccoon.

She walked out of the room for a moment, and when she came back in, the guys were following behind her. They stood there for a moment and then Ashton spoke up, “We are really sorry y/n.” Oh gosh, Ashton Irwin just said your name, and you were freaking out on the inside.

 You shrugged, “It wasn’t anybody’s fault, it was a malfunction, accidents happen, y’know?” 

“Well, we’re still sorry about it”, Calum said quietly.

Luke suddenly grinned, “Oh by the way”, he walked up and handed you an envelope, “here’s two tickets and backstage passes for next week’s show, kind of an apology gift from all of us.”

You opened the envelope, and sure enough, there were two tickets and lanyards. You held the tickets close to you and tried not to cry, “This is so amazing, thank you, thank you so much!” They all smiled at each other and then Michael spoke up, “Guys, can I?” Calum, Ashton, and Luke all nodded and walked out of the room. Your friend, realizing Michael wanted a moment alone, trailed behind the guys and exited the room. 

Michael sighed and looked at you, “I am really sorry, I knew the pyrotechnics were tricky and I shouldn’t have let you stand there.” His head was down, and you reached out to touch his hand. As soon as your hand touched his, he looked at you and smiled. You beamed back at him, “Michael, it was not your fault, if anything, it’s my fault, I stood there while fire hit my legs.” He chuckled lightly, “To be fair, you couldn’t really walk.” You didn’t remember much of what had happened, you just remembered the fire hitting you, and then you woke up in the hospital room. You decided to take his word for it, “either way, it’s not your fault.” You, still being slightly hopped up on pain medication, decided this was your chance to make a move.

You were holding hands and laughing, you couldn’t ask for a better moment. “So, the chances of you going out with me before that concert next week is?”

Michael was stunned that you were so forward, but he laughed, “Well are you asking me out?”

You raised an eyebrow, “Yes, I thought I was making that pretty clear.”

He grinned, “Let’s see...a cute girl who can play guitar and likes my music just asked me out...I’m going to say...yes, definitely yes.” 


End file.
